RP gate 12-12-12
PYRO, KEYOME, RIKU, IZZY, Takeda Inkroe __________________________________________________ In the morning, far far away.. TakedaInkroe: -Far off in a field carpetted with the falling leaves of Autumn I was stood, at my back was a large pond and around me at a distance of two hundred feet was fencing, wooden and nailed solid as if marking some farmers land which was not to be entered. Clearly I had done to find and train on these grounds, at a distance of twenty feet from me to my left and right were a pair of Water Clones, each standing with their own Samehada which was entirely unable to perform the chakra eating of the original buts still packed the same mean punch and as we stood facing each other in a triangle situation we would all be slightly leaning forwards, tired from the training so far, but more then prepared for the continuation. Slowly we all picked up our blades, holding them up before us as we leapt at each other, my speed allowing me to cover the distance in less then a tenth of a second, we each three landed from our leap, six feet away from each other as we landed my first clone swung his Samehada at an upward angle, striking up across the hips of our imaginary enemy, aiming to travel up and through the targets lower spine and decapitate his lower half. The second of the clones swang directly parellel to the ground, a strong swift stroke which would knock any skull clean off the head of any opponent and leave them speechless.. headless too. My own performance of a strike was from north east to south west across the imaginary body, aiming to cleanly pass from the targets left shoulder down to their liver, smashing through their ribcage and tearing out their vital organs. We each landed and swang with fair timing, but the passing of our blades was where we failed.. my Samehada was too early, the first clones Samehada too late, a fault of the backswing which was performed and the second clones strike was also too fast. Two versions of Samehada grazed each other in passing and my water clone was forced to remake his blade of water as I stood with my own Samehada pointed to the ground.. my EMS which was in the open air had examined the moves of my two clones, taking in the muscle movements, taking in the motions.. but still.. this was too much to figure out in a few training sessions.. the Dance of the Crescent Moon would need be a learned over a long time. We turned on our heels and began walking back to our standing spots.- TakedaInkroe: -Again I charged, all three of my clones, our feet leaving imprints in the shallow soil and carpeted leaves, we leaped and bounded towards each other crossing meters in seconds, like three corners of a triangle we closed in on the enter, our imaginary enemy, in a poorly timed arrival the three of us converged upon the center within a half second of each other and we swung our blades, my first clone swung his cloned Samehada upwards through the air, striking away at the lower torso and base of the imaginary foes spine, severing his lower limbs, but my own Samehada and my second water clone's Samehada collided with each other just at the torso of our enemy, mine meant to decapitate the head, the clones meant to rend his ribs from his chest.. the collision was large and sickening like a collision of runaway trains, I groaned a low growl as I stared at the path our swords had taken.. why was this so difficult to achieve.. after a moment of all three of us looking at.. nothing. We turned, facing our backs to each other and began walking, returning to our places again.- TakedaInkroe: -Our feet were squelching and sinking into the leaves and mud as we walked, being as we were close to a pond the floor was mostly aquaplaned and soggy, puddled and altogether unfirm. Slowly making our way back to our spots I considered how we might have to time our arrivals to be later or quicker depending on which role we were taking.. depending on the length of the stroke or strike one would have to arrive quicker or slower to allow all three strikes move freely through the enemy.. or air, ensuring that there was no escape in any direction, which was the point of this Kenjutsu technique.. one which was notoriously hard to master. We turned on our heels and faced each other once more, corners of the formation triangle.. I took in a deep breath, pulling the oxygenated air from the surrounding forest through my bandaged mask, between my partially split lips, in between my sharpened teeth and down into my lungs as I counted down.. 3.. 2.. 1. the first clone leaped, a hesitant moment later went the second clone, I myself followed third on the actual count of zero, a sprinting burst of motion lasted for only a instant, we landed in a very quick sequence, our stances spread, our bodies high and low and our strikes fluidly cutting through the air until a snap of action occoured, my two clones swords smashed into each other as mine sailed past. One clone swapped the sword to his other hand and shook away the pain of the collision, and I gritted my teeth.. incorrect again.- Some time later DarkKeyome: ::: These events were during the 3 day time period of each real life day: Keyome had awoken, rubbing his eyes he pulled himself from his pillow. Ah... there’s Riku sleeping at the foot of his bed. Sun rays beamed through his apartment… how did he get back home? All he remembered was fighting Yume, and then passing out…? His back hurt when he rolled out of the bed. Making his way to the rest room he examined the large scar on his back… Had Riku Stitched this back up for him…? He turned to look at the girl that was sound asleep at the foot of his bed. He smiled, shaking his head…”…Nice one Riku, I owe ya one Thanks…” He mumbled the words to not wake the girl. Quickly his eyes reverted over to his nightstand where his knuckle blades were placed the night before. The feel he had for those things so fast were astonishing. He loved the way it worked, Taijutsu and Kenjutsu put together. He already knew one of the components very well and with a bit of practice he’d have the other one down, the Kenjutsu part down… in no time. The teenager shook his head, the stubble on his chin was growing into the beard that he wanted but this would take time for sure. He put on his tank top, and his weights that Nobu had given him. He had been adding pounds to the slots often. Allowing with that, a pair of work out pants and his Shinobi shoes. But he but a jacket it in his backpack. It was getting cold at night… He trained like a maniac… all he wanted was to become stronger. Always pushing himself to that next level. The boy strapped Once again the boy had taken time out of his day to train with the beast of the wild but today… he would do something that he never attempted to do. Ninjutsu… and oh was he horrible in it. He sucked at doing Ninjutsu so much. The hand signs confused him; chakra manipulation was always super tough for him. But with all of his meditations and attempting to channel chakra through out his body this task of doing simple Ninjutsu had gotten simple. He made his way through the forest again. Keyome easily had battled and did his same bear wrestling exercises against the wild life. His strength was surely growing… it was showing because now he was able to beat the bears in wrestling matches a lot faster now. Before he knew it, the bear cubs began to play with and the parents allowed it. This is extremely odd… Bears are known to be very proactive over there children. The cubs would play with him, and he’d even play with the older bears…. Like he had gained there respect of some sort. He would wrestle with all the male bears to help himself with his training they were the strongest and even when they were in gamely sport they still attempted to kill him sometimes out of animal instinct. After a good day of training he decided that he’d actually take a nap in the wilderness today… he was much to far to go home. The boy would have slept with the bears, his head resting against the mother bear as she kind of cradled him and the cubs were sound asleep on his stomach and around his sides. DarkKeyome: ::: These events were during the 3 day time period of each real life day: Once mourning broke Keyome had made his way deeper into the forest eating berries and other fruits that he found eatable along the way. As he was crouched down to pick some berries… the crack of a twig made the boy swiftly look over his shoulder. His eyes sqwented indicating that he was focused but then… they widened back up. A large beast like tiger came from the bushes, it was massive in form. About the size of a bear itself, this creature looked like a Jaguar, and a bull put together. More than likely… and animal that was from that hidden island where all the dangerous creatures reside… the hell was it doing here. Keyome hadn’t brought his weapons with him today… he didn’t feel the need to use them when he was out here but boy did he wish he had a Kunai right now. The beast darted at the boy with a psychotic speed, his eyes widened weaving to the right but the sharp talon like claws ripped at the boys right side slicing it deeply Keyome stumbled hard to the right cringing in pain as the beast had struck him, he looked up… and it was already leaping over him… attempting to bite him on the neck, the attack animals did when they simply were going for the kill. His eyes sqwented again… getting jagged like they did when he was threatened or in danger. He gained this type of serious persona after his fight with Ink, impaling him in the neck and when Itsy literally burned the right side of his face off. (All praise to Dictator Jinora for healing Keyome in her dictator pods.) Quickly the boy trusted his right fist straight up, it collided into the tiger like beast and made a loud cracking noise as his fist forced itself up attempting to shatter the beast head whole. The blow indeed makes its mark. The beast flew back 5 feet but it didn’t phase it. Keyome sprung to his feet as he eyed the beast, holding his bleeding side. But he didn’t have time to respond… the beast was already charging at him. The boy rolled to the left, then the right using his chakura to lunge himself forward at higher ways he ususally couldnt. He did it again… and again… and again. It was like a game of tag. They beast charged… Keyome would do the technique continuously not even realizing that he was training himself. DarkKeyome: ::: These events were during the 3 day time period of each real life day: 20 minutes later…After a good bout between him and the Tiger like creature… they both were exhausted, both not letting up. Keyome had done the Body flicker technique so many times he felt like he could pass out at any point. He clenched his teeth getting himself in the bear paw technique to combat the monstrous creature. It charged… he charged. His fist would collide into snot of the beast with a quaking force that made the beast spin but land on his feet 3 feet away. Keyome was screaming charging at the beast, he sent a 4 hit combo but the beast would have caught him in his mouth. His left arm was bitten great… It slung the boy against a tree rocking him he coughed shaking his head the pain itself was getting umbarebale… he would pass out soon. He got up holding his bleeding arm as he began to run and of course the beast followed. “C’mon... move… MOVEEEE!” He said pushing himself… he hadn’t even realized fully but he was easily moving at the same speed and power of the beast behind him… Was this out of fear? His training with the weights, the creatures and other animals within the forest were starting to show in his physical attributes, speed strength etc. Keyome's old Sensei Setsuko was busy more than likely doing missions. Very important man he was, he didn't have alot of time to train Keyome, he had joined the team late and because of this he didn’t have that bond like Kaito and itsy more than likely. Keyome had taught himself everything he knew in Taijutsu and all other forms of Combat, promising to never let the fact he didn’t have a teacher to hold his hand handicap him. The teenager ran up a tree holding his arm and did a back flip off of it. The blood from his arm and side continued to leak its red crimson essence onto the green grass around him. Once he ran and kicked off the tree well of course so did the beast. It would follow behind him only 2 feet away so when it kicked off the tree it had intentions of lunging him… But, so was Keyome. With his right leg extended back from the flip with every bit of strength he had left he sent a monstrous kick into the creatures with an exploding impact. The kick connected this time a head rattling crack echoed in the air as his foot smashed into it, the beast was dead and Keyome had hit the ground hard. Exhausted and out of breathe and chakra he sat himself against a tree… wrapping his wounds up with pieces of his tank top that was torn in the bout. Damn monster got him good across the face, it nice slice mark sat on his right cheek. He stared up at the day time sky. Now that he could remember other Chunin (npc’s) mentioned how that an escaped tiger like beast had escaped from a traveling compound few miles from here. After wrapping the wounds up the boy closed his eyes and began to fall into a deep sleep, his head dropped down starting in the eyes of the dead beast as his eyes began to go black fading into sleep. Night fall hit, he would of awoken at the entrance of the compound…? “What…?” He looked down at his torn shirt that wrapped around his scared body that seemed to stop bleeding. It wasn’t a dream after all. He looked to the right from him in the turf of the fall cold grown…. A Bear paw, had they brought him home? No way… how could they have known…? He shuffled himself to his feet and made his way through the gate attempting to return. Another day of training to him. RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku rose from her bed letting out a sigh. It had been a couple days since the girl brought Keyo home and ended up passing out on the floor next to his bed after taking care of him. She didn’t get her book while she was there though she was too focused on helping him that night. Yomi waited patiently as she got dressed in her ninja gear after getting her shower in. After she was dressed she stopped as a song started playing on her radio that kind of shown how she felt. “Why can’t I breathe whenever I think about you?” she sang out lightly letting her voice join in as she stood there following the music a bit before realizing she needed to get to the compound. She turned the radio off running to the door with Yomi following quickly behind as she walked out the door and pulled on her boots. She locked the door to her home afterwards walking through the village singing the song to herself mostly as her and Yomi walked through the gates entering the compound with a loud boom as she was still singing a bit spaced out as she sat down on a bench not really paying attention to what was going on.- Guest_SenjuHaru has joined the chat IzzyDaPada: -Isa had gotten up early that day, took a shower and gotten dressed in her gear. And headed off towards the compound. A dream had pleged her mind. It wasn't something she was expecting. As she had went over it more and more, it didn't seem correct. Like a memory fragment had been out of place in her, missplaced..But she couldn't let it affect her. But she didn't wanna linger on it anymore. It gave her the chills the more she thought about the memory that seemed to be from her childhood..Stepping through the Thunder God gates with a loud *CLAP* of thunder, it would echo through out the compound. She didn't carry much on her, just her back pouch with the Yonshi sign on it and her Tou top and hakama. She walked idly through the compound tell she was in the center of it. Stopping to look up, she watched as the autumn leaves fell from the sky idly. Still going through the dream in her head.- (~brain dead~... ) DarkKeyome: He did a great leap off of the builiding swiftly tucking his legs under him as he flipped and twirrled in the air landing on his feet in the middle of the compound. “....I can tell winters gonna be here before we know it.” He seemed to had healed up nicely from his fight with the animal in the forrest. Slowly the boy turned looking over at Isa, and Riku who both seemed to just had gotten here as well. “ Good your both here. “ He said smiling to the girls. “ How's about we take a jog over to Nobu's Training grounds we can all work on some Taijutsu moves you guys down? It wont be easy though...” He said sighing scratching his head. RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku would snap out of her singing as she heard Keyo speak to her. She looked up to him and sighed as she answered. “S-Sure K-Keyo-Kun.” Riku would say as she rose from the bench that she was standing on and walked over to him with Yomi following close behind.- PyroSincarta: -He slowly walks through the gate with his hands in his pockets kicking a can along the dirt as he walks into the compound looking up seeing shinobi standing there looking like they are going somewhere..- "Hm?" o.o DarkKeyome: "Yo Kid.." Keyome said pointing to him. " Your coming too." DarkKeyome: "Yeah you, C'mon i see you sitting on your ass alot." He crossed his arms." Cant have that c'mon lets go." PyroSincartaPyroSincarta Whisper: -looks at the guy pointing at me- "Wha..?" PyroSincartaPyroSincarta Whisper: "Ngh.." -He looks down knowing he won't be able to keep up with them.- "I...I would only slow you all down..."